The Heart Of Innocence
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: Kennedy Night Walker is the 15th Noah and also the holder of the Heart. She was left at the order to get taken care of but ended up becoming an Exorcist. M for later scenes. AllenXKennedy


**This story takes place between Lulubell attack and when Allen get's tried. This story is based in the twenty-first centenary.**

Kennedy walked through the door that Road created.

"Road where are we?" Kennedy asked.

"A secret." She put her figure to her mouth. "Now I want you to introduce yourself at the door but you can't tell anyone about the Noah's. Okay."

"Yes Road."

Road closed the door. Kennedy turned around and started going to the building. Little black things with black wing's where floating around everywhere.

(INSIDE THE BLACK ORDER)

"Who's that?" Revver asked.

"I don't know, she just append out of know where." Komui said sipping on his coffee out of his bunny cup.

"What should we do with her?"

"I'll think about that."

"Brother She looks lost, want me to go and get her?" Lenalee asked.

"In a few minutes, first we-"

"Who's that cutie?" Lavi asked. "I'll be back!" he ran out of the room full speed.

(OUTSIDE THE ORDER)

"Excuse me I'm Kennedy Night Walker I was told to come here. But I don't know why." She said as she reached the door.

The face in between the door popped out and started to move. Kennedy fell back onto her but.

"You look like an Akuma." She giggled.

"Prepared to be examined to see if Akuma or human." It said. A yellow light came out of its eye's running up and down the little girl's body.

(INSIDE THE ORDER)

The science department looked up at the screen. It was blurry but her picture showed up at random times.

"Brother something is different with this girl." Lenalee said.

"What do you see?" Komui asked.

"Her eyes are amber and I think there's a cross on her forehead." She said looking up at her brother.

Komui spit out his coffee on Revver. "Raise the alarms we have a Noah! Every exorcist to the front gate!" Komui said into a microphone.

(OUTSIDE THE ORDER)

"What's going on?" She asked as she started to cry as she heard the alarms blaring. "Did I do something wrong."

One of the gates opened and a young man. His left eye was green and his right was covered with a black eye patch. His hair was fiery red with a green headband. He wore a black jacket with red lining (A/N imagine Lavi's third outfit). He had a big black and white hammer in his hands. (A/N Lavi's hammer after it got destroyed the first time)

"Lavi why aren't you attacking her?" Kanda asked. He was about the same age as Lavi. He was Japanese. He had blackish blue hair tied into ponytail. He had a similar outfit to Lavi's but his was a long coat. (A/N kanda's third outfit) He had a katana in his hand

"Because she's like six." Lavi answered.

"What's the hold up?" Allen asked. He had snow white hair with a purplish scar on his face. He wore (A/N you know the drill looked like his third outfit. From now on when I'm describing someone outfit think of their third one. Or the red and black one) he had his left hand UN-gloved which showed his blood red hand.

"PAPA!"Kennedy yelled as she ran towards Allen and hugging him.

"Allen who's the kid?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know." Allen said standing still.

Kennedy let him go and backed up a few steps. "I'm very sorry but let me introduce myself. I'm Kennedy Night Walker and Allen over there is the host of my father, Nea Walker the fourteenth."(A/N I think that's his name)

"What!" Everyone yelled. Inside the order and outside.

"Are you really going to believe a filthy Noah?" Kanda hissed as he drew his katana and pointed it at Kennedy.

Kennedy's expression changed into something cold. Within a second she ran her hands across the black tattoos on her legs turning them into Allen's exorcism sword. She swung it and put it right at his neck causing him to bleed a little.

"Let's get a few thing straight samurai." She said I a harsh and serious tone. "I am only half Noah. Second I don't associate with them anymore. Third my innocence can kill you if I want it to and third don't piss me of I might look like a little kid but you should know the last one to get me mad was a level five and I killed it within a second and I know you all had so much trouble with that level four Lulu sent." She let go of the sword and it turned back into her tattoos. "So don't be calling me a 'filthy Noah'" She said but in Kanda's voice.

"Whoa that's creepy." Lavi said.

"I'm sorry." Kennedy said. This time sweetly. "It's a defence that I put up whenever someone makes fun of me and I go hostile."

"Guy's let's never piss her off again." Lavi said deactivation his hammer and putting it in its holster as walking over to Kennedy and kneeling down to her level. "Well aren't you a cutie." He moved her bangs from her forehead revealing her bright amber eyes and the single cross on her for head.

"Your Lavi bookman junior aren't you."

"Yes I am. How'd you know?" He moved his hand and got up.

"Road told me about you and everyone else at the order. She talked mostly about Allen because she has a huge crush on you. I find it funny because she's older then you by twenty years. But enough about my mean family I'm here to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Allen asked.

"The kind that will help you in the long run. I am prepared to give you guy's any information about the Noah's and Akuma."

"What's in it for you?" Kanda asked.

"I want to join the Black Order."

"No way!" Kanda yelled. "I am not working with a filt-" Lavi put his hand over kanda's mouth.

"Remember what I said earlier. Don't piss her off." Lavi said into kanda's ear. "Let Komui and Rouvelie decide to do with her." He let Kanda go and walked over to Kennedy. "Let's go and meet the chief."

"Okay." Kennedy grabbed Lavi's hand.

They walked into the order ignoring the stairs that people gave. They want into Komui's office where Rouvelie and Komui where having a meeting with the general Cross and the branch chiefs.

"Lavi what are you doing here." Komui asked.

"Just have to ask you something's. But my I ask what all of you are meeting for?" Lavi asked.

"Where having a discussion about Allen Walker." Rouvelie said.

"You mean papa's host." Kennedy said.

"Lavi who's this?" Komui asked.

"My name is Kennedy Night Walker but you should already know that because I introduced myself outside. What's yours?"

"Komui Lee."

"Bigger question is why you said that Walker's your father's host." Rouvelie asked.

"Because Nea Walker is my papa. You look like Hitler." She giggles. "Or as you all know him by as the fourteenth."

"The fourteenth never mentioned having a daughter." Cross said.

"That's because after I was born I lived with the Noah's because mama left me."

"Grab her." Rouvelie ordered. A guy with blonde hair and two dot's on his forehead came forward.

Kennedy grabbed Lavi's hammer out of the holster, enlarging it and pointed it at the guy in front of her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said in a hostile tone.

"Trust me guy's it's not a bright idea to mess with her." Lavi said.

"Back off Blondie and let me explain myself."

"Link back of." Rouvelie said. Link backed off and Kennedy put Lavi's hammer in its holster. "Explain."

"'Kay, my name is Kennedy Night Walker also known as the fifteenth and my father is the Fourteenth. I am the Noah of Mimic and Trickery I and also only half Noah so I'm not as powerful as the rest. The reason I'm here is because Road brought me here to get you guy's to deal with me. But I knew that they wanted to get rid of me for a while so I'm here to give you any information on the Noah's and their plans as long as you do something for me."

"What?" Komui asked.

"I want to become an exorcist."

"No way in hell!" Rouvelie yelled. "We can't let a Noah lose in the Order."

"Fine then no Heart for you guys." She waved her hand in the air and an Ark gate appeared behind her. "Btw I was going to help you guy's deal with Allen and my father but I guess you guys are missing out on two more things. Bye." She put one leg into the Ark.

"Wait!" Komui yelled. Kennedy stopped and deactivates the Ark. "You said something about a heart?"

"Yep you guys have been looking for the heart of innocence in all the wrong places. So has the Earl."

"Care to elaborate in detail?" Rouvelie asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you can't find the heart? One is because it already has a host and second is because it was under the Earl's nose for sixteen year's."

"You mean the Earl has an exorcist working for him."

"No. Lavi what did I say to Kanda earlier today."

"My innocence can kill you if I want it to." Lavi said. "So factoring in that you can wield my hammer and the fact that you said that the heart was under the Earl's nose the only logical answer is that you have the heart. But you're not sixteen."

"Yes I am I just like this form better." The people in the room looked at her funny. "What I am the Noah of trickery, but that's not important right now. Now on important matter's Lavi are right and the only one who has gotten it right in thirteen year's."

"Noah's can't be exorcists." Rouvelie said.

"Then explain Allen or this." Kennedy ran her hands down the side of her legs and made both tattoo's turn into Lavi's hammer she spun it around a few times the put it over her shoulder.

"That is way cool." Lavi said.

Kennedy giggled. She swayed a bit under the weight of the hammer. She fell back onto her butt. "Ouch that hurt. But that's what I get for being a show off." She let the hammer go and stood up. "Now will you let me join you or do I have to take the heart and the only chance that Allen has to go back to normal. You decide. I'll be waiting." With that she turned around and left the room. She kept the door open so that they could see her walk away.

"What do you guys think?" Lavi asked.

"Lavi leave so we can talk about this." Komui said.

Lavi left and went to find Kennedy. He couldn't find her anywhere. He searched the dining room, the lab's, inside the Ark, outside even havlivska's chamber. He finally gave up and started heading back to his room. He closed his eye and walked on.

(SLAM)

He fell back onto his butt. He rubbed his head and looked at the person he ran into. It was a girl about sixteen in a black short skirted Victorian dress. She has hair that looked like fire with blue, red, orange and yellow in a side pony tail on the left side of her head. The one thing that Lavi was looking at was her D-cup breasts.

He hopped up grabbing the girl too. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

The girl giggled then fell to the ground laughing.

"What?" He asked looking at the girl.

"Your. Hilarious. Lavi." She said in-between laughing. She stopped laughing and stood up. She whipped the tears from her eyes. Her eye's where amber.

"Kennedy?"

"No shit. Took you long enough."

"But you look like your sixteen."

"Didn't you listen when I said that I can change my appearance and that I'm actually sixteen so I normally look like this."

"Really well you are hot."

"Oh really." She got up close to him. Their face's inch's from each other's. She ran her hands down his chest undoing his jacket. She let it fall to the ground.

"Um. Kennedy." He said flustered and blushing.

She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I thought you said I'm hot." She ran her hands down the side of his legs. She quickly ducked down and grabbed his coat. She started laughing and jumped back a few feet. "I can't believe that you fell for that." She put the coat on. "Nice fit."

"Hey give that back."

"Nah I think I'll keep it for while." She grabbed Lavi's arm. "Come on let's go to the dining hall I'm hungry."

"Alright but you have to give me my coat back soon."

"Alright but food first." She dragged him along to the dining hall. When they got there everyone stopped and stared at them probably because they never thought that Lavi would have a hot girl hugging his arm as they walked. Lavi and Kennedy just ignored them and went to Jerry the cook.

"Well hello Lavi. And who's this lovely lady." Jerry asked.

"My name's Kennedy nice to meet you." Kennedy said.

"Well Kennedy what would you like to eat."

"4 rice bowls, 5 bowls of ramen, 8 bowls of beef and broccoli, 3 plates' of sweet and sour pork and a large chocolate milkshake."

"You eat like Allen. Your food will be right up why don't you take a seat and I'll bring it to you when it's ready."

Lavi and Kennedy sat at a table that was empty.

"So Kennedy tells me more about yourself?" Lavi asked.

"There's nothing really about myself." Kennedy answered. "But what in particular do you want to know."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No and Lavi you have no chance. So quit while you're a head."

"You're turning me down just like that."

"Yep and I have no interest in dating right now."

Jerry came up with a cart full of food. "Here you go honey."

"Thanks'." Kennedy said picking the stuff up and putting them onto the table. "Lavi want some." She put a plate of beef and broccoli in front of him.

"Sure." Lavi grabbed a fork and started eating.

Kennedy started eating. "So what do you usually do around here?"

"Nothing much except spare and hang out. What do you usually do?"

"Train, draw and piss Tiki off which is really funny." She finished off her food then starting on her milkshake. "It was all fun and dandy but I did miss my family."

"How long has it been since you saw your family?"

"About thirteen years. My mom longer than my father."

"I so sorry."

"It's no problem she went rouge so she couldn't stay with us or people would kidnap her."

"What do you mean she want rouge?"

"Nothing." Kennedy looked down at her empty milkshake cup. "Slip of the tongue."

"I won't pry."

"Yay right that's what bookmen do they pry into other people's business."

"That's true." Lavi laughed. "So what are you gonna do if Komui and the other's don't allow you to join?"

"Probably just travel and try to keep the Earl off my back."

"Hey Lavi who's this?" Lenalee asked as she walked up with Allen beside her.

Kennedy turned and faced Lenalee. Lenalee's eyes went wide. "Kennedy."

"Yep me in my natural form." She smiled and got up. "Komui is about to burst into here telling me my fate."

Right when she said that Komui came through the door with a pissed off Cross behind him. They both went up to Kennedy and the rest of them. When Cross laid his eyes on Kennedy his mouth went wide open.

"Mimi?"

"That's my mom but it's nice to meet you again uncle Cross." Kennedy smiled.


End file.
